


Разбитая губа

by Saysly



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Brock Rumlow Is Really Nasty, Dirty Talk, Guns As Thinly-Veiled Penis Metaphors, HYDRA Husbands, M/M, Rough Sex, Slutty Brock Rumlow, Wall Sex, descriptions of violence, hot power top jack rollins, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 13:12:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13341948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saysly/pseuds/Saysly
Summary: Брок сидел дома, залечивая травму, пока Джек развлекался на задании. Это было нечестно. К счастью, вернувшись домой, Джек с удовольствием рассказывает Броку о своих приключениях, в процессе втрахивая его в стену.





	Разбитая губа

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Split Lip](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4664850) by [linguamortua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/linguamortua/pseuds/linguamortua). 



Брок из ванной слышит, как хлопает передняя дверь, тут же ополаскивается и хватает полотенце. Он начисто отмылся после вчерашней восковой эпиляции, сделавшей его гладким, как он любит, как Джек любит. Он поспешно вытирает волосы и зачесывает их пальцами назад, протирая зеркало от пара, чтобы проверить свой внешний вид. Взяв пинцет и выдернув торчащий из брови волосок, он оборачивает бедра новым сухим полотенцем и покидает ванную.

Джек обнаруживается внизу лестницы, прислонившимся к стене, с руками в карманах. Может быть, он позирует, скорее всего так и есть, но это все равно срабатывает. Джек все еще в форме, черных брюках и однотонной черной рубашке с логотипом Страйка на рукаве. Его ботинки заляпаны грязью, а на ремне видна длинная царапина вдоль кожи, похожая на порез ножом. Он выглядит уставшим, но в приподнятом настроении; Джек любит драку, загорается, когда у него кипит кровь, и всегда готов к паре раундов в постели после борьбы за свою жизнь. Его волосы заглажены назад, но они забрызганы кровью. Вообще, все его лицо выглядит избитым, вокруг правого глаза растекается серьезный синяк, губа серьезно разбита. По шее ползет длинный порез, схваченный белыми стежками-бабочками. От него останется шрам. Брок может предположить, что кто-то зашел Джеку за спину с ножом и попытался перерезать ему горло. Разрез с одной стороны кривой, значит, нападавший был ниже ростом. Джек, наверное, с легкостью его отшвырнул. Это вызывает в Броке гордость — знание, что Джек чертов демон в бою, лицом к лицу против которого боятся выходить даже тренированные убийцы.

— Старался, чтобы тебя убили в этот раз? — спрашивает Брок с насмешкой. Джек отталкивается от стены и ухмыляется, тут же открыв порез на губе. С окровавленным лицом и измочаленными руками он выглядит особенно хорошо, особенно опасно. Брок его хочет. Они не виделись целую неделю. Джек медленно подходит к нему и опускает руки на пояс, вжимаясь лицом в мокрые волосы Брока, в его шею.

— Посмотри на себя, только из душа, — говорит Джек голосом, хриплым от криков и порохового дыма. Он жадно вдыхает запах с кожи Брока. — Ты вкусно пахнешь.

— Ты пахнешь ужасно, — отзывается Брок. Это правда. Едким потом, аммиаком и металлом, тошнотворным запахом высыхающей крови. Он очевидно нашел время сходить к медикам, но душ не принимал. Идеально. Брок сжимает в горстях рубашку Джека и прижимает их тела друг к другу, вжимаясь в него. Джек отвечает, резко срывая с Брока полотенце и роняя его на пол.

— Кровать? — спрашивает Джек, через плечо Брока глядя на его задницу и легко хлопая по ней.

— Стена? — предлагает Брок.

— Ну блядь, — вздыхает Джек. — Покой нам только снится. Прихожу я, значит, с войны, весь уставший…

— Ага, конечно, похуй, — перебивает Брок, дергая ремень Джека, расстегивая его и возясь с пуговицами ширинки. — Ну же.

— Я скинул человека в ебаную промышленную мясорубку, спасая твою задницу, — бурчит Джек, — а теперь я еще должен трахать тебя у стены. — Он опускает ладони вниз по заднице Брока к мясистой части бедер, сжимает их, позволяя кончикам пальцев интимно забраться между ног.

— Это объясняет кровь, — произносит Брок в шею Джека, отвлеченный его звериным запахом, крепкими мускулами и грубым скольжением рабочей одежды по гладкой голой коже.

— Неа. — Джек разворачивает их, толкая Брока к стене. Тот распахивает рот, его член уже налился так, чтобы почти болезненно прижиматься к ноге Джека. Да похрен. Он трется об Джека. — Нет, — повторяет Джек, лапая его. — Почти вся кровь от выстрела в голову. — Он смеется от воспоминания. — В упор.

— Боже, — отзывается Брок, запрокинув голову на стену. Джек опускает голову к его ключицам и засасывает кожу, пощипывая так, что Брок ахает.

— Голова взорвалась как арбуз. Довольно красиво.

— Стандартной пушкой? — спрашивает Брок, зная, каким будет ответ. Джек всегда предпочитает более крупное оружие, чем выдаваемое Щ.И.Т.ом.

— Диглом, — ожидаемо возражает Джек, и боже, вот оно; Брок громко стонет при мысли об этой мощи, о шумной яркой пушке калибра 0.50, подпрыгивающей в огромной руке Джека, когда тот делает идеальный выстрел. Мышцы в его руке напрягаются и расслабляются из-за отдачи. Джек хмыкает, и этот гортанный звук толкает Брока в действие. Он наконец открывает брюки Джека и спихивает трусы вниз, чтобы вытащить его член, полувставший, теплый и темно-красный. Расстегнув брюки, он чувствует густой мускусный запах Джека; тот всегда немного возбуждается в поле, так что к моменту экстракции его белье начинает отчетливо пахнуть сексом. Джек несколько раз толкается в его пальцы.

Где-то должна быть смазка. Они распихивают ее по разным местам. Брок неохотно высвобождается и наклоняется к небольшому ящику на стене, где они держат ключи от дома. Удача. Он кидает флакон Джеку, который тут же его возвращает.

— Серьезно? — спрашивает Брок.

— Делай сам свою грязную работу, — отвечает Джек, прижимая его лицом к стене и кусая за загривок, прямо под линией волос.

— Как? — выдыхает Брок. — Как я это сделаю, если ты мне не даешь? — Он все равно смазывает пальцы и просовывает руку меж их телами. Джек отстраняется, и Брок с легкой дрожью осознает, что тот смотрит, как Брок медленно вводит в себя два пальца. Они легко скользят. Брок не собирается обсуждать то, как хорошо он растрахан, но… да блядь, они много трахаются, ясно? И хотя трахаются они часто, но Джека все так же завораживает зрелище того, как Брок готовится к этому. Он тяжело и горячо дышит в загривок Броку. Джек забирает смазку, а потом Брок слышит влажный звук, когда Джек смазывает себя.

— Готов? — без необходимости спрашивает Джек; ответ всегда «да». Брок упирается обеими ладонями в стену и выпячивает задницу, зная, как это выглядит. Джек с силой хлопает по ней и придвигается ближе. Он долго ведет теплыми ладонями вниз по телу Брока, от плеч по бокам, затем раздвигает ягодицы и пристраивается. Сладкий, болезненный нажим его члена заставляет Брока распахнуть рот. Он сильнее опирается на стену. Руки Джека, направляя, ложатся ему на бедра. Губы Джека касаются шеи, уха. — Тебе стоило быть там сегодня, — говорит он, входя в Брока с жестокой медлительностью. — Мы накрыли их, застав врасплох.

Брок мычит, пытаясь выгнуться и насадиться на член, но Джек прижимает его к стене всем весом. Брок стоит на мысочках, отчаянно желая заполучить Джека глубже, но тот знает, как заставить его ждать.

— Поймали их как крыс в ловушку, — продолжает Джек. Он оборачивает руку вокруг горла Брока и заставляет его запрокинуть голову. Брок укладывается затылком ему на плечо.

— Продолжай. — Брок открытым ртом ведет по подбородку Джека, чувствуя соль.

— Мы их выкурили оттуда, потом снимали по одному, — говорит Джек, его голос сбивается, когда он полностью входит, ведя бедрами под тем самым нужным углом, чтобы заставить Брока вскрикнуть и завозиться. Он снова потеет, горячо и влажно прижимаясь к спине Брока. Его рубашка задралась, так что Брок может чувствовать полосу его кожи; раз в иногда открытый ремень царапает Броку бедро и задницу. Ремень. Брок может написать о нем гребаный сонет. Он стонет.

Джек меняет его позу, выдвигая задницу еще сильнее, заставляя раздвинуть ноги и встать на цыпочки так, что от этого больно. Если Брок хоть немного шевельнется, он грохнется на лицо; он упирается в стену, мышцы туго натянуты, член отчаянно требует прикосновений. Джек обожает так делать, свесив его с кровати или наклонив к стене, трахая в туалете квинджета или сгоревшем здании, заставляя его ждать, держаться, терпеть. Брок может поклясться, что это способ Джека расквитаться с ним за все его приказы в поле.

Но сегодня командовал Джек, временно повышенный из-за отсутствия Брока. Эта мысль заставляет его снова застонать.

— Да? — Джек тяжело дышит, трахая его уверенными, глубокими толчками, и блаженно крепко впиваясь пальцами в кожу.

— Просто подумал, — выдыхает Брок между толчками. — Похоже, ты сегодня был Коммандером Роллинзом… ах, боже, вот так. — Джек резко дергаетсяся, когда Брок называет его Коммандером, войдя так глубоко, что член Брока вздрагивает и течёт.

— Вот блядь, — стонет Джек в спину Броку. — Назови меня так еще раз. — Он замирает, его бедра дрожат от усталости и нетерпения — Брок чувствует, как все тело Джека дрожит. — Давай, попроси меня.

Брок практически сходит с ума от желания, не трахавшись целую неделю, и он уже почти на краю. Джек не тронет его член, пока не кончит сам. Брок должен заслужить это. Он распрямляет ладони на стене и выгибается, заставляя мышцы спины стать рельефнее. Он облизывает губы и кидает через плечо взгляд на Джека. У того с губы течет кровь вниз по подбородку, он выглядит диким, как бешеный пёс или уличный боец, огромный и свирепый. Брок прикрывает глаза.

— Разрешите трахнуть себя вашим членом, Коммандер, — говорит он, звеня от возбуждения, широко ухмыляясь и надеясь, что Джек поддержит игру.

— Разрешаю, — отвечает Джек. — Черт побери, новобранец, я тебе даже помогу. — Он сжимает в горсти мокрые волосы Брока и тянет его назад. Брок охотно подчиняется, трахая себя, помогая себе руками, делая это так сильно, что становится больно. Джек слишком заведен, чтобы ждать. Он трахает Брока, встречая его на полпути. Он прекрасно знает тело Брока, знает, что тому нужно, и он идеально направляет свои толчки. Брок кричит, этого много, слишком много и слишком хорошо, ему нужно, чтобы его сжали, он жаждет этого, хочет, чтобы Джек дрочил ему грубой, сильной рукой, пока он не кончит на мозолистые пальцы. Джек близко, он сбивается с ритма, и Броку нужно, чтобы ему подрочили сейчас же, до того, как он лишится гладкого движения члена Джека внутри себя.

— Пожалуйста, — трескающимся голосом выдыхает Брок. Джек отвечает гортанным стоном и толкается так глубоко, что Брок стукается головой об стену. — Пожалуйста, подрочи мне.

Джек проявляет милосердие, меняя позу так, чтобы протянуть одну руку вниз, в другой по-прежнему стискивая волосы Брока. Он сжимает член Брока в кулаке и дрочит ему в ритм своих толчков. Брок издает тихие стоны и всхлипы, а Джек бормочет ему: умница, хороший мальчик, хороший новобранец, прими это, сделай это для меня; и Броку этого достаточно. Он кончает, сжимаясь вокруг члена Джека и извиваясь сквозь оргазм, который Джек выдаивает из него уверенными пальцами. Где-то в процессе Джек тоже кончает, выплескиваясь в Брока и ведя бедрами еще несколько раз, медленно приходя в себя.

Рука Джека в волосах, вероятно, единственная вещь, удерживающая Брока на ногах. Он блаженно улыбается в стену, затем заставляет себя выпрямиться и поворачивается. Джек вытирает пот с лица и заправляется. Он облизывает нижнюю губу, и его зубы окрашены кровью. Он ухмыляется уголком рта.

— Отлично, новобранец, — говорит он. — Теперь иди и набери мне ванну.

— Обойдешься, ленивый козел, — говорит Брок, но по его ногам течет сперма Джека, и он представляет теплую воду с мылом, которое пахнет океаном, хорошее холодное пиво, и то, как он прислонится к широкой груди Джека, как его шею будут покрывать неторопливые поцелуи, а рокочущий смех Джека будет разноситься по ванной, и они будут готовы ко второму заходу в кровати.

Он поднимается по лестнице, перепрыгивая через ступеньки.


End file.
